


Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 2

by simplyn2deep



Series: Shots of Sterek [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sequel, earthquake, sterekdrabbles, tiny bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: It wasn't the big one, but it sure shook them up!





	Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even care that I used the same summary as the first one.
> 
> Also, this is a sequel, if you couldn't tell, to the [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877769) from December 3.
> 
> Written for [sterekdrabbles on tumblr](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Friday, December 7: iron, shadow, urgency

Once the shaking shopping, there's was an urgency to Derek's movements. He didn't know if the quake they just felt was the main event or if there were going to be any aftershocks.

"Shoes!" Derek yelled as he pushed Stiles from under the desk. "Get your shoes on and get outside. Go past the iron gate and stay out of the shadows of the trees!"

Stiles turned wide eyes to Derek and stared at the man. Derek had to push him more to get him moving. "GO GET YOUR SHOES AND GET OUT!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Stiles shouted back.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr at [fandommadememad](https://fandommadememad.tumblr.com) or [simplyn2deep](https://simplyn2deep.tumblr.com)


End file.
